The More The Merrier
by fred2266
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls get a brother to help them with Fighting crime. But Brock Utonium not only takes Townsville's place as their favorite Superhero, but he leaves the Girls to over think what a superhero really is.


Okay, so this is Chapter 1. I made this Story myself, and I tried my best to make it an AWESOME Story. Please tell me what you think!

P.S; I do NOT own The Powerpuff Girls, or any of the Characters (except Brock) in any Way!

Our story begins, with whom else but everyone's Favorite narrator!

_*Yawn* Are you KIDDING me right now? It's 5 o' Clock in the Morning….And you wake me up…..FOR WHAT?_

Man, what the flying flip ELSE would I wake you up for? The ONLY thing you're good at is beginning the Story!

_Oho, you sure have lifted my Spirits! Can't you see that I'm tired?_

Well that sure sucks, doesn't it?

_Oh, of course not….I feel like a million bucks-OF COURSE IT SUCKS! But, since you're paying me….I guess I can suck it up for a bit…..*Ehem* THE CITY…OF TOWNSVILLE!_

Oh, come-on, man….You're making it TOO obvious! One minute you're half dead, and the Next, you're the happiest man on Earth!

_Jesus Chavez! Fine…I'll talk like a drunken slug…..The city…Of Townsville…..And the Sun isn't even up yet. But, non-the-less, Crime never stops…*Yawn* Okay, I started the story for you, you gay….Now, back to bed…._The Narrator then collapses onto the floor, he needs to suck it up, or else…. HE NO GET PAID!

Now, into the home of Townsville's super heroines, the Powerpuff Girls! And of course, they are….Sleeping. Heh, but not for long, as their hotline suddenly wakes them up!

*EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH! EH!

This causes the three girls to lazily wake up.

Buttercup: _Whhhhhyyyyyyyy? Why does the Mayor have to call RIGHT NOW?_

Blossom: _Well, he must have a Reason, Bubbles….Answer the phone….._

Bubbles: _WHAT? You're the leader, you answer it._

Blossom: _Good observation, too bad the leader is tired….._

Bubbles: _I-I can't answer the Phone…..It's too dark to get up! _Bubbles then starts to shake_ wha-what if a Monster tries to get meeeeeee?_

Buttercup: _OH HOLY CRAP! I'LL GET IT! _Buttercup then zooms over to the Hotline, and picks up the Phone. The mayor better not be wasting her time…._What is it, Mayor? _

Mayor: _Well, Buttercup, I'm sorry about calling you girls so early in the Morning. But this is VERY urgent! The Amoeba Boys are in my office, and they're trying to take my jar of Pickles! _

Buttercup: _Are you flipping serious…..?_

Mayor: _OHHHHHH THE HOOORRRROORRR! OOOOOOHHHHHHHH THE HOOOOOORRRRROOORRRRRR! YOU HAVE TO GET DOWN HERE BEFORE-No! Pllleeeeaaaseeeee…..DON'T TOUCH THEM!_ The mayor then hangs up the phone.

Blossom: _Well, what did he want?_

Buttercup: _Well, he said that the Amoeba Boys are holding his pickle jar hostage…._

Bubbles: _But-But-But-It's dark outside….We can't go fight crime!_

Blossom: _Calm down, Bubbles. We'll be right by you. Plus, this isn't a crime…..This is only the Amoeba Boys, remember?_

Buttercup: _Yeah, well, let's just hurry up and kick their slimy butts so we can go back to bed…._

Then, the Girls fly off to the mayor's office to stop the Murder of the innocent Pickles. SOMEBODY GON' DIE!

Mayor: _-Pulls out some numb chucks- Okay? You wanna tussle? My pickles jar is OFF LIMITS…_

_*SMASH*_

Mayor: _Oh, nevermind. The Powerpuff Girls are here…..No need to make myself look like a donkey!_

Blossom: _Stop right there._

Buttercup: _Ameoba._

Bubbles: _Boys!_

I hate it when they do that…..

Bossman: _Oh no! The Powerpuff Girls! _

Junior: _Yeh, yeh, The Powerpuff Girls!_

Bossman: -Hits Junior in the face- _Hey, be quiet, dummy!_

Blossom: _Okay, boys…..Just give the pickle jar back to the mayor…..You're wasting our time!_

Slim: _Duuuurrrrrr…..We just wanted a midnight snack!_

Buttercup: _It's past 5, you moron!_

Slim: _Duuuuuurrrrrr, it's a figure of speech, Duuuuuurrrrrrr….._

Buttercup: _MY FIST UPSIDE YOUR FACE IS A FIGURE OF SPEECH, TOO!_

Blossom: -Holding Buttercup back- _Calm down, Buttercup! Look, guys, could you just leave? _

Bossman: _Ehhhhhh….NO! NOW SEE HERE, BRATS! WE'VE BEEN PUSHED AROUND FOR TOO LONG BY YE'S! IT'S TIME WE PUSH YOU GIRL SCOUTS AROUND!_

Junior: _Ye, we tired of being pushed around, see?_

Bossman: -Smacks Junior upside his head- _Hey, numbskull….When I tell ye to shut up, ye shut up!_

Bubbles: _Does that mean you don't wanna buy any Thin Mints?_

Buttercup: _Oh please! You guys aren't Criminals! And even if you were to try to be, we'll still kick your butts!_

Bossman: _Ye, well you'll see! YA ALL ARE GONNA SEE!_

Junior: _Ye, he said ya'll are gonna see!_

Bossman: _Will you just shut ya lip and jump out the Window?_

Slim: _Duuuuuurrrrrr…But boss, won't we's die?_

Bossman: _We can't die, idiot! We aren't even human!_

Then, Bossman drops the jar of Pickles on the floor, causing it to explode…LOOK AT THE PICKLES FLY!

Mayor: _*Gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _–The mayor dives for the Pickles, but can't obtain them all-

Bossman: _EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEE! –The Amoeba Boys jump out of the Window- SO LOOOONGGGG, POOOOWWEERRRPPUUUFFFSSSSSSSS!_

Junior: _YE, SO LONG, POOOWWAAAAPUUUFFFFSSSSSSSSS!_

Bossman: _SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP, YOU MOOOORRRRRROOOOOONNNNNNNN!_

Slim: _DUUUURRRRRR….. LOOK AT MEH, I'M FLYIN', I'M FLYIN', I'M FLYI-*SPLAT!*_

Mayor: -Sobbing- _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY! WHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WWWWWWHHHHYYYYHIHIHIHI?_

Bubbles: _Awwwwww…..Don't worry, Mayor! We'll get you a new jar of Pickles!_

Mayor: _REALLY? AWWWW, GIRLS…..THAT'D BE GREAT!_

Buttercup: _Sure, sure….Just let us get some sleep first…._

Mayor: _No problem! GOODBYE, GIRLS!_

Then, the Girls fly home, and return to their Beds. And that does it for Chapter 1 of this AMAZING Saga! In the next Chapter, the Girls go to the Grocery Store, but while there…More crime is afoot! Stay tuned, and don't forget to Review this Chapter!


End file.
